


The Xmas Naughty List

by Corpyburd



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpyburd/pseuds/Corpyburd
Summary: It's Christmas day in the Thatcher household but is everyone behaving?





	The Xmas Naughty List

Magdalena looked up as she heard the front door shut, while she was folding the Christmas dinner napkins to be tidied into their welsh dresser.  
  
Frank walk in through the parlour door, remove his peak cap and placed it under his arm.  
  
"BRRRR. Bit nippy out there." rubbing his hands together from the cold night air.  
  
But before Magdalena could reply, "It's DADDY! " shouted Lily from her chair, arms outstretched, looking to be lifted.  
  
Frank scooped up his daughter to her great delight and hugged her.  
  
"My little angel. I've missed you. And who is this?" picking up her toy rabbit.  
  
"It's Benjamin Bunny Daddy. He's in my new book. The one Father Christmas brought me." and she threw her arms round his neck.  
  
She yawned, then Lily began to twiddle with the buttons and braiding on her Father's tunic as he began to apologise to his wife for being out longer than was expected.  
  
"I thought you said 2 hours Frank? But today of all days!"  
  
"You know it's my responsibility as Inspector to see the evening shift change at the station. And coming back , you know what it's like round here my love?"  
  
"Everyones wishing you merry Christmas, offer you ale or a tot of something stronger. At least I got to see the nippers open their presents. And Christmas lunch with my lovely family before going to work."  
  
Magdalena narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmm. I thought I could smell beer off you."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Well, I met old Ollie Keynes on the road. With his barrow, and was bitterly cold out there. He doesn't have any family so I asked him if he wanted to stop at the station for some hot coffee and Christmas cake, and he did."  
  
"Carson came in early - BECAUSE of his family - or should I say his wife's family, so that meant the other lads could knock off early. Just had a couple of beers, wished everyone well."  
  
"Left Carson and Ollie yakkin away like old fish wives. Smoking their pipes with their beers, coffee and cake. Said Ollie could stay on if Carson didn't mind. And he didn't."  
  
His wife's mood softened "That was a kind thing to do Frank, yes, he has no family, but what about his horse?"  
  
"He gave it the day off. It being Christmas day."  
  
This made Magdalena shake her head in amusement.  
  
Frank plopped his hat onto Frank junior's head who was lying in front of the fire.  
  
The young boy was outstretched on his front, with his elbows on the floor, his hands supporting his head, reading intensely.  
  
"OI Dad! I'm reading."  
  
"Not more books about aeroplanes?" Frank lectured, hovering near the fireplace to chase away the cold of the night.  
  
"But Dad , it's FANTASTIC! About the American bothers who flew this plane" and held up his new Christmas gift, a wooden green biplane.  
  
"When I grow up I'm gonna be a pilot just like them American brothers"  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to be a train driver?  
  
"And before that a Captain of a ship and before that a policeman!"  
  
"A policeman? That's not exciting, Dad - not like a pilot, not like the Americans!" and he took his Father's hat off and sat it on the wing of the large armchair.  
  
Before Frank could reply to this Magdalena cut in "Being a policeman is more exciting than you'll ever know young Francis." and kissed her husband on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered, winking at her.  
  
Their son grimaced at his mother kissing his Father and went back to reading his book.  
  
"I'll take Lily if you want to take your uniform jacket off Frank. I know you said it's uncomfortable. I'll have a look ...."  
  
Frank waved his hand and pointed to Lily who was now fast asleep in his arms.  
  
"I'll take her upstairs and put her to bed. Then if you want to get this aeroplane pilot ready and fly him up to his bed too?"  
  
"Oh NO!" came the disgruntled reply from young Frank.  
  
"You've been yawning for the last half hour." scolded his mother. "And you can take your new books and comics upstairs as well" she continued, picking them up and handing them to her son who had gone back to playing with his aeroplane.  
  
Frank ascended the stairs and placed Lily in her bed. It was warm from the stone bottle that Magdalena had placed in it earlier.  
  
He carefully tucked her up with her rabbit and kissed her blond curly locks goodnight. She looks so peaceful, he thought, then he became aware of a pleading conversation going on between young Frank and his Mother.  
  
Frank closed Lily's room door as Magdalena came out of their son's room.  
  
"I'll read him a story. But first I need to get this damn jacket off!" unbuttoning his tunic.  
  
"I think it makes you look rather dashing, Frank. It's Christmas day and they just want all the officers in their Sunday Best. Give it to me and I will hang it up for you."  
  
"Why don't you put your feet up Magdalena? All the work you've done today." He handed her his jacket then kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Magdalena smiled then went into Lily's room to collect the stone warming bottle.  
  


Frank put his head round the door to check on young Frank but he too, was now fast asleep in his bed.  
  
  
He pulled the blankets over his boy, tucking him up in bed then headed downstairs.  
  
Frank made tea. He poured 2 cups as he noticed Magdalena was still tidying up.  
  
He placed them on the occasional table beside their large armchair.  
  
"Here, come, come sit down and rest, Magdalena."  
  
"That's everything away now" she said quietly.  
  
"Come and sit with me. I've missed you."  
  
Magdalena sat on Frank's lap as they both stared into the fire drinking their tea.  
  
"Frank, do you ever miss Whitechapel?"  
  
"No. Not now. I thought I would, but whenever I have to go back to London or Whitechapel now, I can't wait to leave, especially with us having Lily and young Frank.  
  
It was several minutes before her husband asked " What was young Frank asking for? Did I hear right? Asking for something for next Christmas?"  
  
"You always make good tea."  
  
He eyed her suspiciously. "Hmm. Are you trying to change the subject?"  
  
Magdalena had finished her cup and placed it back on the table.  
  
She picked up Frank's peak cap from the wing of the armchair and began to examine it. Then casualy placed it on her head pulling it down over her eyes so that the peak sat on the brim of her nose.  
  
"So ...what ... did ... he ... ask ... for?"  
  
"Your son asked if he can have ... a brother from Father Christmas ... next year."  
  
Frank nearly choked on his tea and slammed it down on the table.  
  
"WHAT! A ... BROTHER? HELL ... ARE YOU SURE?"  
  
Frank lifted up his cap on her head slightly, with his forefinger to reveal Magdalena's eyes.  
  
"Blimey! And what did you say to that?"  
  
"I told him he will have to be extra good. All year round, if he expects to be on the nice boy list to get a brother."  
  
"AND Magdalena? Do I have any say on this? Do I HAVE to be GOOD to be on NICE boys list?"  
  
"No Frank." she said pushing back the hat then running her fingers round his shirt collar then down inside his suspenders.  
  


"I'm expecting you to be very, very naughty indeed!!!


End file.
